gen_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Greyhame
}} |Played by = NutmegPirate |Relationship = Single |Family = Naomi Dunfihr Edric Dunfihr |Orientation = Unknown |Status = Alive |Main = |Special = }} Greyhame Dunfihr (GRAY-haym) is a miner and stonemason living inside of Grauran.Gen Arcadia - Greyhame Appearance Greyhame is a green and brown male dragon standing eight feet tall at the shoulder on all fours (ten-and-a-half at his head) and spanning twenty-three feet from nose to tailtip. Heavy, scale-plated horns ridge from his brow to behind his head, and his ears are long and jagged. His olive-colored scales are thick and sharp-edged for protection; cracked or otherwise damaged armor scales shed and regrow, while his tan underside is soft-scaled and prone to scarring. His claws are as sturdy as his scales and green-gray in color; he only has four on each talon, and the fourths on his hind feet are vestigial. A row of dull spikes sprouts from his spine between his shoulder blades to the end of his flexible tail every foot or so, culminating in an asymmetrical arrowhead at the tailtip, a weapon for defense. A mane of short, coarse fur runs down the back of his neck and sprouts from his lower jaw in a small goatee. Personality If he could, Greyhame would exist as background. He never says much, even when addressed directly, as he is easily flustered and finds it much easier to work with only his own thoughts. He's honest to a fault, brutally so sometimes - he'll be truthful even when the truth might be better withheld to spare others' feelings, or to keep a secret safe. He's terrible with secrets, and learning any causes him almost constant stress that he'll accidentally tell them to someone. Some people may think him rude or callous because of his honest nature, but he's a sweet and gentle soul for those who get to know him. Though he may not flatter you with compliments, he'll pick you up when you fall, and his quietude makes him a great sponge for outpourings of excessive emotion. Thanks to his preference of solitude, though, he's emotionally distant himself and his social skills leave much to be desired. Abilities Seismic Sensitivity Attuned somewhat to the movement of the earth, he can sense cavities and weak points in stone, as well as identify minerals by scent. Fire breath Though belonging to the earth in element, Greyhame possess the biological ability to breath fire, like many of his airborne cousins. Digesting food produces hydrogen, a lightweight and flammable gas, to be stored in sacs next to his lungs. He can expel the hydrogen through his throat at will. When exposed to a steel catalyst in his teeth, the hydrogen ignites and creates a fountain of flame. This ability is limited by the amount of gas he is able to store, and must be recharged by eating, but being flightless, Greyhame can be a little more liberal with his fire. Glamour form It's not easy being huge in places designed for human-shaped folks. As such, Greyhame has developed a humanoid glamour form, based on the features of dragonborn. Taking on and maintaining this form expends a lot of eon, so he can't hold it for long, but it might come in useful in case of emergency. To date, he has only used it once, to put a baby bird back in its nest. (looks like this, height and weight consistent with old info) Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Physically sturdy ✔ Hard worker ✔ Good listener �� Poor socializing �� Occasionally unaware of his size �� Little to no fine motor skills Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ His claws are heavy, adapted for gripping rock, and his scales protect him from most hard falls, so though he is flightless, nothing keeps him from reaching the highest mountain crags by climbing. ★ He's quadrupedal but can rear up temporarily on two legs, or crouch/squat to use his fore talons. ★ He has a harness designed to work with his clumsy claws so he can carry "saddlebags" on journeys or deliveries, or even just into town to buy milk. ★ Reading is a little slow for him; he might have mild dyslexia. ★ Someday he wants to wear a sweater, they look so comfy. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Drakensang